Price of the Forgotten
by Scarlet Natsume
Summary: Sequel of "Menunggu". Satu abad lebih telah berlalu, dan dia terjebak dalam kekalnya waktu. Di tengah-tengah penyesalan dan keinginannya untuk mati, sesuatu yang tak terduga terjadi saat Mikan mengalami pelepasan alice yang telah lama tersegel. Time Travel fic. Please review.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : _Gakuen Alice isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it._**

**Warning : _Sequel of "Menunggu". AU. OOC. _**

**Note : _Sebelum membaca fic ini, disarankan agar membaca dahulu fic "Menunggu" agar mengerti jalan ceritanya._**

* * *

**Price of the Forgotten**

**©Scarlet Natsume**

**Gakuen Alice © Tachibana Higuchi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOGUE**

Pernahkah kau mengalami hari-hari di mana kau terbangun dan berharap kau tidak terbangun sama sekali? Terbangun dengan harapan bahwa kau masih berada dalam mimpi? Terbangun hanya untuk mengetahui bahwa apapun yang kau lakukan tidak ada yang berjalan dengan benar? Ketika kehidupanmu mulai berjalan dengan benar, kau malah mensia-siakannya dengan hanya duduk diam saja sembari menunggu sesuatu atau seseorang akan mengacaukannya?

Yah… kuberitahu, itu semua terjadi padaku. Aku terbangun pagi itu dengan mengetahui bahwa segalanya akan menjadi kacau. Aku ingat saat itu. Kepergian Hotaru ke Alice Academy, dengan aku baru mengetahui soal itu dari suratnya yang diantar oleh robot kura-kura miliknya. Terkadang aku berharap pihak akademi tidak mengetahui sama sekali tentang Hotaru, sehingga mereka tidak punya alasan untuk datang ke desa. Terkadang aku berharap dengan egoisnya bahwa aku tetap berada di desa, di rumah, bersama kakek, tidak pernah memutuskan untuk mengejar Hotaru sampai ke Alice Academy. Tapi di sisi lain aku berterima kasih, bahkan bersyukur atas segalanya yang terjadi.

Aku ingat hari terakhir dari masa remajaku, yang juga menjadi hari terakhir kedamaian yang terjadi. Aku ingat wajah-wajah, orang-orang, teman-teman, para musuh. Aku ingat perjalananku dengan teman-temanku. Aku ingat kematian-kematian yang signifikan.

Walau sekarang semua itu buram…dan tidak ada.

Kegelapan. Lubang gelap dalam ingatanku. Berapa banyak tahun yang kulupakan, aku tidak tahu. Berapa banyak teman-temanku yang masih hidup ketika aku dikurung di sini oleh pihak-pihak korup di akademi, aku tidak tahu.

Sekarang? Aku ingat terbangun. Aku ingat sudah sangat lama sekali aku terisolasi dari dunia. Aku ditolak oleh kematian dan disangkal oleh kehidupan. Aku dikurung dalam mansion ini sudah berapa lama? Seratus tahun, kah? Aku sudah tidak ingat lagi. Aku menolak menerima segalanya. Aku tak bisa menerima bahwa teman-temanku telah pergi. Segalanya adalah salahku saat itu. Kematian mereka dimulai oleh rantai kronologi sejak tibanya aku di akademi.

Aku ingat dikejar. Diburu. Diburu seperti binatang liar. Aku ingat berdiri di puing kediaman keluarga Nogi. Aku ingat mata _crimson_ yang indah menatap tajam ke arahku. Aku ingat ratusan orang yang menjadi korban, yang menjadi target akademi, yang kubunuh dengan tanganku sendiri, korban dari haus darahku.

Sekarang, di sini, aku duduk di depan piano yang merupakan satu-satunya benda yang dapat menghiburku di dalam mansion terkutuk ini, mencoba memenuhi lubang-lubang dalam hidupku. Aku tak bisa mengingat banyak hal. Beberapa sudah hilang sepenuhnya, sisanya dihancurkan oleh kegelapan nuraniku.

Jika saja aku melakukan hal-hal secara berbeda… jika aku tidak masuk akademi biadab itu… tetapi… jika aku melakukan itu, aku pastinya tak akan pernah bertemu dengan orang-orang yang kusayangi yang juga menyayangiku.

Walau begitu… aku terkadang masih berpikir, haruskah aku terbangun pagi itu? Haruskah aku mengejar Hotaru ke akademi? Haruskah aku menerima tawaran Narumi-sensei untuk masuk dan menjadi murid di akademi? Haruskah aku lebih memperhatikan lelaki yang memperlihatkan padaku cinta sejati? Ataukah tindakkanku benar untuk mengikuti Hotaru? Atau dengan keras kepalanya terus berhubungan dengan lelaki yang kucintai? Melawan para ilmuwan gila itu, atau menyerah pada hasratku sendiri?

Yang membuatku terkurung di sini dan dilupakan juga disiksa dalam kekekalan yang abadi.

Apa yang bisa membayar harga untuk satu serpihan ingatan?

Apa yang bisa membayar harga obat untuk sakit atas pengkhianatan?

Tiba-tiba rasa sakit yang teramat sangat menjalari tubuhku. Aku menutup kedua mataku, mencoba menahan sakit sekuatku, tetapi rasanya tidak tertahankan. Rasanya seperti berada di tangan para ilmuwan gila itu lagi. Aku membuka mataku, melihat cahaya terang dari tubuhku.

Apa yang terjadi…?

Pandanganku mengabur, segalanya seperti berputar. Cahaya dari tubuhku semakin terang, seperti sebuah bom yang akan meledak.

Apa mungkin itu yang terjadi padaku?

Dan kemudian segalanya menjadi gelap.

**To Be Continue…**

**A/N :**

Oke… kembali lagi ke fandom Alice Academy.

Readers : (ngelempar tomat) Fanfic multichap yang lain aja belum ada yang tamat malah udah nambah multichap lagi.

Me : (ngelak tomat (?)) Yah… mau bagaimana lagi, kalau ide nggak disalurkan malah nanti akan jadi seperti bom, bakal meledak sewaktu-waktu.

Iblis Kira : (mendengus) Biasa dia, mah. Penyakit nambah-fic-padahal-fic-yang-lain-belum-ditamatin kambuh.

Malaikat Light : (sigh)

Me : Tenang saja. Saya berencana akan mentamatkan fanfic YGO saya yang "The Last Tears".

Kira&Light : (¬_¬) Rencana. Itu keywordnya.

Me : (glare)

Malaikat Light : (bows) Terima kasih telah membaca fic ini.

Iblis Kira : (shrugged) And please review if don't mind.

….

….

….

With crimson camellia,

#

Scarlet Natsume.


	2. Exit

**Disclaimer : _Gakuen Alice isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it._**

* * *

**CHAPTER 01**

**EXIT**

* * *

Sepasang mata _hazel_ tersentak terbuka, dia terkesiap, nafasnya kemudian terdengar berat seakan habis berlari, keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya.

Apa yang barusan terjadi?

Pikirannya berputar, bingung apa maksud dari hal yang dia alami tadi. Apa itu maksudnya bahwa alice miliknya tidak terkendali lagi? Berkat para ilmuwan gila itu, seluruh alice miliknya bagaikan bom waktu, akan menjadi tidak terkendali dan meledak sewaktu-waktu. Tapi…

Dia meraba-raba tubuhnya.

Dia masih hidup.

Dia lalu menarik nafas, berusaha menenangkan tubuhnya yang gemetar. _Tenanglah, Mikan Sakura. Bukannya selama ini kau ingin mati? Kenapa kau malah gemetar?'_ Dia menghela nafas. _'Yah… biarpun harapanku lagi-lagi tidak terkabul. Aku masih hidup.'_

Dia perlahan tenang, tetapi kemudian dia tersedak ketika pandangannya menjadi jelas.

Yang ada di hadapannya bukanlah ruangan tua tempat dia selama ini berada, ruangan tempatnya kini terlihat mewah dan terkesan baru. Dia terkesiap sembari tangannya meraba-raba tubuhnya sendiri.

Tangan kecil yang ramping. Kulit mulus, tanpa adanya satupun bekas luka. Ditambah lagi dia tidak pernah menguncir dua rambutnya sejak dia SMP.

Mikan merasakan matanya melebar, detak nadinya semakin cepat, dan nafasnya hampir berhenti. Tanpa sengaja kedua matanya tertumbuk pada kaca jendela.

Apa?

Mulutnya terbuka, merasa syok dengan apa yang dia lihat.

Refleksi yang menyambutnya bukanlah sosok wanita dewasa. Sosok itu bertubuh pendek dan kecil, wajahnya yang tirus kini terlihat sedikit gembul.

Dia kembali menjadi anak-anak lagi.

Sekali lagi… apa yang terjadi? Apa hasil dari cahaya tadi adalah tidak terkendalinya alice Guliver? Atau ketika dalam proses pelepasan alice tadi kebetulan saja yang terakhir aktif adalah Guliver, makanya dia menjadi anak-anak?

Atau…

Rasa sakit yang tajam terasa di kepalanya sementara dia mengernyit. Dia merasakan rambutnya ditarik, membuatnya terjengkang ke belakang, jatuh telentang di atas sesuatu yang empuk, dan kemudian disusul oleh sesuatu yang menindih tubuhnya.

Wha…

"Siapa kau?" Sebuah suara terdengar di tengah-tengah kesadarannya yang memudar karena tangan yang mencekik lehernya. "Jawab aku dalam lima detik. Jika tidak, aku akan membakar rambutmu."

Ancaman.

Mikan tidak bodoh. Dia tahu bagaimana menangani sebuah ancaman, berkat kehidupannya selama ini. Dengan diam dia mengambil nafas sebisa yang dia hirup. Dia tetap tenang, setidaknya setenang orang yang diancam sekaligus dicekik dalam waktu bersamaan.

Dia perlahan membuka matanya, berusaha membuat jelas pandangannya yang mengabur. Sosok buram menjulang di atas tubuhnya, lutut mendesak perutnya, menahan tubuhnya.

Dan apa yang menyambut penglihatannya membuat nafasnya sontak berhenti.

_**Mustahil…**_

Kedua matanya melebar syok, mulutnya membuka tak percaya.

_**Dia tidak mungkin hidup…**_

Sepasang mata crimson mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

_**Natsume…**_

* * *

Natsume Hyuuga benar-benar kesal.

Selain rencananya untuk melarikan diri dari akademi gagal, dia juga terkena alice Pheromone si banci brengsek.

Semuanya gara-gara gadis jelek berstyle rambut konyol itu.

Hum, style rambut kekanakan seperti itu. Cuma bocah yang menggunakan pigtail sebagai style rambutnya.

Dia melihat bocah yang baru dipikirkannya tadi berdiri di jendela, perasaan kesal dan benci kembali menyelimutinya. Sebelum dia menyadarinya, tangannya menarik salah satu pigtail anak yang membelakanginya itu, menariknya dengan keras sampai anak itu terjengkang ke sofa tempat dirinya terbaring tadi. Tangan kirinya dengan cepat mencengkeram leher ramping gadis itu, lututnya menekan perut, menahan tubuh di bawahnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya, dengan nada dingin dan mengancam. Mata mendelik tajam. Sebelah tangannya yang lain menarik semakin keras rambut cokelat gadis itu. "Jawab aku dalam lima detik. Jika tidak, aku akan membakar rambutmu."

Dengan pengalamannya dari misi-misi yang diberikan akademi padanya selama ini, dia menjadi sangat familiar dengan psikologi manusia. Bagaimana reaksi dan pikiran manusia saat merasa terancam, bagaimana gestur tubuh mereka, bagaimana kilatan mata mereka. Emosi gugup, panik, atau bahkan takut.

Hanya saja dia tidak menduga apa yang dia lihat.

Gadis kecil itu menarik nafas dengan tenang, perlahan dan hati-hati, sampai nafasnya yang tadi terdengar berat dan tersendat karena dicekik menjadi tenang dan teratur.

Siapa sebenarnya bocah ini? Ini reaksi yang sama sekali tidak umum, dan hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa melakukannya di tengah situasi kekerasan dan ancaman seperti itu.

Hanya orang-orang yang telah dilatih seperti dirinya yang bisa melakukannya.

Kelopak mata gadis itu perlahan terbuka, dan Natsume nyaris terkesiap keras.

Menatap berkabut ke arahnya adalah sepasang mata _hazel_ yang paling cerah yang pernah dia lihat, lebar dengan kepolosan, namun anehnya sangat dalam, hampir terlihat bijak dan dewasa. Dia juga melihat – walau sekilas dan tidak begitu nyata – kilatan rasa sakit akan penderitaan, kekejaman, dan penuh kegelapan.

Kilatan yang sama seperti yang selalu dia lihat dalam mata Persona.

Bagaimana bisa ada mata yang mengandung kepolosan anak-anak dan juga kekejaman seorang _assassin _seperti ini?

Suara kepakan sayap disusul pecahnya kaca jendela membuatnya tersentak. Dia menoleh, melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang sebaya dengannya berlutut di bawah jendela setelah terjun mendobrak jendela yang terkunci.

"Kau terlambat, Luca."

* * *

Melihat Natsume membuat hati Mikan serasa diremas. Sembari melawan kenangan-kenangan buruk yang kembali berputar di kepalanya, dia menoleh ke arah suara pecahnya kaca, melihat sosok anak laki-laki berambut pirang belah dua dan mata biru yang cerah.

_Luca…_

Dia terkesiap pelan.

'_Jangan panik, Mikan. Ingat untuk bernafas. Tarik nafas, keluarkan, terus ulangi,'_ pikir Mikan, sedikit gemetar, paru-parunya terasa terbakar.

Bernafas normal sekali lagi, Mikan memandang sekeliling. Dia tak bisa panik. _Well_… dia bisa, hanya saja belum. Dia harus mengerti tentang situasi yang dia alami saat ini. Dimulai dengan kapan dan dimana dia, diikuti dengan kenapa dia berada di sini dan apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Mikan bukan idiot.

Dia memang idiot ketika masih kecil, tetapi setelah bertahun-tahun melakukan 'survival' ditambah seratus tahun lebih dikurung dalam mansion tua dengan alice tersegel dan diparasiti 'Alice Absorber' (_courtesy by elementary principal ft. crazy scientists_) tanpa adanya harapan untuk keluar ataupun mati, mustahil bagi otaknya untuk tetap menjadi idiot.

Ruangan yang terkesan mewah dan baru, ditambah Natsume dan Luca yang masih kecil satu ruangan dengannya yang juga berumur sebaya dengan mereka, dikali déjà vu atas situasi yang sekarang terjadi.

Alicenya yang aktif saat pelepasan bukanlah alice Guliver…

Melainkan alice 'Exit'.

Dia kembali ke masa lalu.

Terlebih lagi dia kembali ke masa sebelum dia menjadi murid di akademi.

**TBC…**

**A/N :**

Penjelasan mengenai Alice Exit :

Alice Exit bisa dibilang sama seperti Alice Time Slip, hanya saja berbeda dalam hal fisik. Jika Alice Time Slip, alice tersebut akan membawa sepenuhnya orang yang menggunakannya ke masa lalu, masa kini, atau masa depan (sepenuhnya dengan kata lain tubuh, jiwa, dan hal-hal fisik yg dimiliki orang tersebut). Sedangkan Alice Exit akan membawa orang yang menggunakannya ke masa lalu, masa kini, atau masa depan, namun yang dibawa hanyalah hal-hal rohani (seperti jiwa, pikiran, kekuatan, dsb) dan efek samping dari alice tersebut adalah terhapusnya keberadaan orang yang berada dalam masa tersebut dan digantikan oleh orang yang menggunakan alice. Contohnya saja seperti dalam fic ini: Mikan tanpa sengaja menggunakan Alice Exit, dan karena itu dia kembali ke masa dimana dia belum menjadi murid akademi, jiwanya yang berumur satu abad lebih menggantikan jiwanya yang masih sepuluh tahun untuk mendiami tubuhnya. Jadi Mikan yang berumur sepuluh tahun secara otomatis terhapus, menghilang, dan digantikan oleh Mikan yang berumur satu abad lebih.

Mikan : ( _ ) Pusiiiiing… Nggak ngerti…

Author : ('-/-)a Yah… maaf saja, saya paling tidak bisa jika disuruh menjelaskan.

Hotaru : Aku ngerti, kok. Tenang saja.

Author : Oke, deh. Kalau begitu kau yang menjelaskan ke para pembaca, Hotaru-san.

Hotaru : Boleh, sepuluh ribu saja.

Author : (sweatdrop) Dasar mata duitan.

Hotaru : (cuek bebek)

Author : Baiklah, (dehem) Terima kasih telah membaca fic ini. (bows) Dan bagi yang mereview, saya sangat menghargainya.

Luca : (pake para binatangnya megang banner bertuliskan "Please review if don't mind)

….

…..

…..

With crimson camellia,

#

Scarlet Natsume.


	3. Awake

**Disclaimer : _Gakuen Alice isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it._**

**__Warning : _Time Travel. Out of Character. Alternate Reality. Membingungkan._**

* * *

**CHAPTER 02**

**AWAKE**

* * *

"Geez… kau pikir itu salah siapa, Natsume?" omel Luca, sementara dia menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya untuk menyingkirkan kotoran dan pecahan kaca yang . Dia menutup matanya, merasa sedikit kesal pada sahabat baiknya. Apa dia tidak usah datang menyelamatkannya saja, ya?

Luca membuka matanya, menyadari kondisi yang terjadi. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya, sebelah alisnya terangkat melihat Natsume menduduki tubuh anak perempuan berambut cokelat di sofa. "Siapa itu?"

Natsume menggerakkan bahunya. "Dia di sini ketika aku bangun." Nada suaranya terdengar tenang dan dingin. "Dia menolak memberitahu identitasnya."

Luca perlahan berdiri, masih menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya. "Apa dia pengguna alice?"

Ekspresi wajah Natsume tidak berubah. "Entahlah." Dia sendiri juga ingin tahu. Anak ini entah kenapa membuatnya penasaran dan juga merasa gelisah.

Karena dalam mata anak ini tersimpan sesuatu yang mengerikan yang sama dengan mata Persona.

Tangannya yang mencekik leher mengetat, kedua matanya menyipit, aura membunuh menyeruak dari tubuhnya tanpa disadari.

"Dia tidak mau mematuhiku sama sekali, jadi aku berpikir untuk membuatnya menangis."

Keringat dingin mengalir di dahi Luca, dia terpaku menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil dari Natsume. Dia hanya sesekali melihat tatapan dan ekspresi seperti itu di wajah sahabat baiknya, hanya muncul ketika itu melibatkan Persona.

Natsume merasa terancam.

Siapa sebenarnya anak ini? Dia menatap seksama gadis – ya, dia melihat jelas bahwa anak itu perempuan – yang terbaring di bawah tubuh Natsume. Gadis itu tidak bergerak sama sekali, tatapannya terlihat kosong dan tubuhnya kaku seakan dia tidak sadarkan diri dengan mata yang masih terbuka.

Apa yang membuat Natsume merasa terancam? Anak ini terlihat biasa-biasa saja, malah kelihatan ketakutan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan alicemu saja?" tanya Luca, menelengkan kepala.

"Aku lelah dan aku belum bisa menggunakannya dengan benar."

Luca mengerjap. Sekarang… itu menarik. Natsume selalu bisa menggunakan alicenya kapanpun, bahkan ketika dia tidak lagi memiliki tenaga. Natsume suka memaksakan diri.

Mendengarnya mengatakan itu, baru pertama kalinya.

Luca mengulurkan tangannya, merasa penasaran dengan anak yang ditahan oleh Natsume. Namun, sebelum sempat menyentuh, tangan yang ramping tiba-tiba mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya, membuatnya tersentak kaget.

Dia mengernyit sementara cengkeraman di lengannya mengetat, matanya melebar ketika dia merasakan dirinya melayang jatuh. Kedua matanya terpejam sakit setelah punggungnya menghantam keras lantai, membuat nafasnya tersedak, disusul kemudian dengan sesuatu… tidak, tepatnya seseorang menindih tubuhnya.

Dia membuka mata dan apa yang menyambut pandangannya membuat nafasnya tercekat.

Takut.

Dia bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Ngeri.

Sepasang mata hazel yang menatap menerawang membunuh ke arahnya, bagaikan sebuah mimpi buruk di alam nyata.

* * *

_**Crap**_. Tidak ada kata yang bisa menggambarkan ini semua. Kenapa dari semua alice yang dia miliki harus berakhir dengan alice Exit?!

_**Bernafas, Mikan. Bernafas.**_

Pikirannya bagaikan ada ombak yang menghantam. Ditengah-tengah situasi baru yang tiba-tiba dimana dia kembali ke masa lalu, ditambah cekikan di lehernya dan rasa sakit dari rambutnya ditarik, membuatnya tidak lagi mampu berpikir.

"Dia menolak untuk memberitahu identitasnya."

Apa yang…

Kenangan buruk berputar dalam benaknya: Segerombolan AAO menyekapnya. Diburu oleh pihak-pihak akademi. Sekelompok ilmuwan akademi mengutak-atik tubuhnya.

Ketika dia merasakan aura membunuh, itulah yang membuat tali emosinya putus. Hanya insting bertarung yang menguasai tubuhnya. Semua yang masuk dalam pikirannya adalah bahwa ada orang yang menahannya dan mengancamnya. Mata Mikan menggelap sementara emosinya berkobar.

Musuh.

Dia tidak lagi berada di ruangan yang indah, melainkan ruangan mansion tua tempat dia terkurung selama satu abad, tidak melihat Natsume dan Luca, tetapi sosok-sosok bayangan yang terus menahannya dengan kasar. Dia mendengar tangan bergerak menuju ke arahnya, Mikan tanpa pikir panjang langsung mencengkeram erat lengan tersebut, dengan cepat dia berguling, melepaskan dirinya dari cengkeraman.

Salah satu dari sosok bayangan itu melemparkan pukulan ke arahnya, tapi Mikan sudah bergerak. Menyandarkan tubuhnya ke belakang, dia menendang bayangan itu tepat di dada. Bayangan itu terlempar ke belakang, sementara dia melakukan salto dan berdiri. Dia menarik lepas lengannya yang dicengkeram, mengayunkan kakinya ke samping, menendang tenggorokkan salah satu sosok bayangan itu. Menjejakkan kakinya ke sandaran sofa, dia melompat, mengelak dari tackle yang dilancarkan musuh.

"Tahan dia!" Dia mendengar seruan dari salah satu bayangan. Kedua musuhnya menerjang bersamaan, dia menarik bahu salah satu dari mereka, menggunakannya untuk pijakan, dan berputar menendang sosok bayangan yang lain tepat di kepala.

Hanya saja sosok bayangan itu menangkap kakinya. Dia menarik dengan keras, berusaha membebaskan kakinya, sebelum jatuh ke lantai. Kefrustasian meningkat sementara dia terus memberontak, Mikan hampir menendang makhluk itu, namun cengkeraman di kakinya sangat ketat.

Mikan duduk untuk meninju makhluk bayangan itu, tetapi bayangan yang lain berhasil merangkak kepadanya dan menariknya kedalam pitingan kepala, memotong jalur udara ke paru-parunya. Dia berusaha melepaskan diri, hanya saja pegangan pada kakinya yang terlalu kuat membuatnya mustahil untuk lepas. Pandangan Mikan mulai mengabur dan dia nyaris kehilangan kesadaran ketika dia mendengar suara teriakan, disusul kemudian lepasnya pitingan di lehernya dan pegangan di kakinya.

Mikan terhuyung-huyung ketika darah tiba-tiba mengalir dengan cepat ke kepalanya, membuatnya pusing dan pemandangan sekelilingnya berubah.

Dia bukan lagi berada dalam mansion tua, tetapi di ruangan yang indah dan mewah. Kenapa dia berada di ruangan yang bagus? Bukannya dia barusan… Realisasi menyentaknya, dia perlahan mengerjap dan memandang sekeliling, melihat Natsume dan Luca yang terduduk lemas terikat oleh sulur. Mendongak, dia melihat lelaki dewasa berlari mendekatinya.

Narumi-sensei…

Ingatan kejadian beberapa jam tadi kembali padanya: pelepasan alice, terbangun di masa lalu, dirinya sebagai anak-anak, Natsume, Luca…

Dia mengerjap lagi, matanya melebar ketika menyadari situasi yang terjadi. '_Astaga… apa yang telah kulakukan…?'_Dia memegang dahinya. Ini tidak seharusnya terjadi, dia tidak seharusnya… '_Apa yang bisa kulakukan sekarang?'_ Dia harus melakukan sesuatu, tetapi dia tidak bisa berpikir. Dia benar-benar tak bisa berpikir, dia nyaris tak punya udara dalam paru-parunya. Dia jatuh terkapar, dia mencoba menenangkan diri, namun dia terlalu pusing karena darah yang mengalir ke otaknya dengan cepat.

Mikan berjuang untuk bernafas, tetapi dia hanya bisa mendapatkan sedikit oksigen, itu tidak cukup. Berkedip cepat, dia mencoba untuk menyingkirkan bintik hitam dalam visinya, tetapi bintik itu terus menyebar. Dia mendongak panik melihat Narumi berlutut di depannya sembari meneriakkan sesuatu pada seseorang lain yang juga berada di ruangan ini. Dia hampir tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya, sementara pandangan dan pendengarannya mulai memudar.

"Panggil petugas medis… cepat! … Salah satu dari mereka…"

Mikan mengerjap, matanya semakin lama semakin sering menutup.

"-tercekik… pendarahan, dan…"

Rambut Narumi panjang sebahu, sama seperti pertama kali Mikan bertemu dengannya. Narumi memegang bahu Mikan, mengguncang-guncangkannya pelan.

"Mikan-chan, apa kamu bisa… jangan pingsan… akan datang segera…"

Mikan nyaris tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakannya, terlebih lagi mengerti, tetapi dia tidak keberatan. Dia sangat merindukan mantan gurunya itu.

Dia mendengar dengan samar suara langkah kaki yang berlari masuk, melihat Narumi mengayunkan sebelah tangannya cepat. "…gerak cepat… -buh! Dia harus… bisa jadi… -karat tepat sekarang! …"

Sementara kelopak matanya perlahan menutup, Mikan tak bisa ingat kenapa dia begitu panik sebelumnya, tetapi itu tidak lagi menjadi masalah. Dia bisa merasakan lengan yang kuat mendekapnya erat. Jika dia masih punya tenaga, dia akan tersenyum. Dia merasa aman, sesuatu yang tak pernah dia rasakan selama satu abad lebih. Mikan merasa lelah, ototnya melemas dan tubuhnya menjadi lumpuh.

'_Narumi-sensei tidak akan keberatan jika aku tidur sejenak…'_ Itulah pikiran terakhir Mikan sebelum dia akhirnya jatuh ke dalam gelapnya tidur, tak sadarkan diri tanpa dia sadari.

**TBC…**

**A/N :**

Author, Mikan, Hotaru : *megang banner* WELCOME AGAIN TO PRICE OF THE FORGOTTEN!

Natsume, Luca, Yuu : *confetti + balon + terompet*

Author : *bows* Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu membaca fic ini, saya benar-benar senang.

Natsume : Kalo emang ada yang baca.

Author : *panah nancep* (T.T) Natsu-chan, [Natsume : *api di tangan* Siapa yang kau panggil 'Natsu-chan'?] ucapanmu menusuk seperti biasa. Saya sampai bisa merasakan sesuatu yang tajam menusuk saya. *darah muncrat dari tusukan panah*

Mikan,Luca,Yuu : *pucat + panik* DARAH!

Author : (^_^) Terima kasih kepada **Classico Blu** telah mereview dan menjadi pelanggan setia fic ini. Mengenai pertanyaan anda tentang apa saya akan mengambil sisi serius dari cerita… Tidak juga, saya tipenya netral. Saya tetap akan memasukkan unsur humor ke dalam fic ini. Lagipula, Alice Academy tak akan menjadi Alice Academy kalau nggak ada humor, kan?

Mikan : *blush* Dan kenapa kamu malah nanya soal kejadian 'celana'?!

Natsume&Author : *smirk*

Mikan : *ngelempar asbak ke Natsume dan Author* HAPUS SERINGAI ITU!

Luca + the animals : *megang banner "PLEASE REVIEW IF DON'T MIND"*

…

….

…

With crimson camellia,

#

Scarlet Natsume.


	4. Ice and Snow and Polkadot?

**Disclaimer : _Gakuen Alice isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it._**

**Warning : _Sekuhara. Angst and horror._**

* * *

**CHAPTER 03**

**ICE AND SNOW AND… POLKADOT?**

* * *

Putih…

Sejauh kedua matanya memandang, segalanya putih…

Dia melangkahkan kakinya, menggigil sesaat karena rasa dingin yang menjalar dari telapak kakinya.

Salju…?

Titik-titik putih bagai kapas berjatuhan perlahan, menghapus jejak-jejaknya. Dia mengadah, mencari sumber dari bola-bola berwarna murni ini, namun dengan pemandangan yang segalanya putih dia tak berhasil menemukannya. Walau begitu senyuman tersungging di bibirnya, perasaan rindu yang menenangkan merasuki dirinya.

Dia terus melangkah, dia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia berjalan, meskipun ujung pikirannya terus memperingatinya akan sesuatu, dia menggubrisnya.

Ketenangan ini… sudah lama sekali dia tidak merasakannya.

Kakinya tersandung sesuatu, membuatnya jatuh terjerembab menuju dinginnya tumpukan salju. Dia bangun bertopang kedua tangannya, menoleh untuk melihat apa yang membuatnya jatuh.

Tubuh seorang gadis remaja berambut hitam pendek yang terbaring diam menyambut pandangannya. Kedua mata gadis itu menutup, wajahnya terlihat tenang dan bisu. Seragam putih berlengan pendek dan rok di atas lutut yang membalut tubuh gadis itu terlihat menyatu dengan salju yang mengelilinginya.

Hotaru…?

Ya… dia mengenal gadis itu. Hotaru. Sahabatnya sedari kecil.

Apa yang dia lakukan, berbaring di tempat dingin begini dengan pakaian seperti itu? Pikirnya, menjulurkan tangannya.

Namun sebelum dia sempat menyentuh tubuh sahabatnya, kedua mata Hotaru terbuka, menampilkan sepasang iris berwarna violet yang terlihat kontras dan indah ditengah-tengah salju.

"Mi…kan…"

Bisikan terdengar dari mulut Hotaru, membuatnya kembali tersenyum.

"Hotaru…" panggilnya, memandang penuh sayang ke arah sahabatnya. Tapi lalu matanya membelalak ketika Hotaru menatap tajam penuh permusuhan padanya.

"Ini semua salahmu, Mikan!" desis Hotaru, tubuhnya masih terbaring seakan ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Mikan tersentak mundur. "Aku tidak seharusnya berteman denganmu! Gara-gara kebodohanmu, gara-gara kau, keluargaku musnah!"

Mikan mengernyit, tubuhnya gemetar melihat tatapan Hotaru yang penuh dendam. "A… aku… aku tidak tahu… mereka…"

"Diam! Apa salah orangtuaku sehingga mereka bernasib seperti itu? Apa salah kakakku padamu sampai dia dibantai dengan keji seperti dia itu binatang?!" bentak Hotaru, tak mempedulikan Mikan yang gemetar. "APA SALAHKU SAMPAI KAU MEMBUATKU MENJADI SEPERTI INI?!"

Mikan terkesiap keras melihat rongga mata Hotaru yang kini kosong, melihat darah mengalir di wajah sahabatnya bagai air mata. Tangan kanan buntung dengan darah merembes deras menodai tumpukan salju. Patahan tulang terlihat di tangan kiri yang memutir. Telinga terpotong sebagian, mulut sobek, dan satu kaki remuk.

"Ho… Hotaru…" gumam Mikan lemah, menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Hotaru ketika ledakan dahsyat terjadi dari tubuh sahabatnya, membuatnya terlempar dan mendarat keras di tanah.

Mikan bangkit, kedua matanya membelalak syok melihat serpihan daging di depannya. "Hotaru…" Air mata mengalir di pipinya. Dia mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat tubuh sahabatnya, namun kali ini pemandangan sekitarnya gelap. Hitam kelam, seakan berada di dalam kegelapan pekat tanpa batas. Tidak terlihat apapun, tidak bahkan tubuh sahabatnya.

"Sakura."

Dia berbalik, melihat lelaki berdiri menggendong seorang wanita di tangannya. Rambut pirangnya menutupi sepasang mata biru yang menelik penuh aura membunuh padanya.

"Luca…"

"Bagaimana bisa kau…" umpat Luca, pegangan terhadap tubuh wanita di gendongannya mengetat. "Bagaimana bisa kau membunuh ibuku?!"

Mikan bangkit berdiri. "Luca, itu…"

"Setelah segalanya yang kulakukan untukmu…" Luca memotong ucapan Mikan. "Bagaimana bisa kau membayarnya dengan ini?!" bentak Luca histeris. "PEMBUNUH!"

Tubuh Mikan semakin bergetar. Perlahan dia mundur, sebelum berbalik berlari sekencang mungkin, berusaha menjauh dari makian dari lelaki berambut pirang itu.

Walau begitu banyak wajah yang dia kenal muncul, mengulangi umpatan terakhir Luca terhadapnya. Dia menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya, matanya terpejam erat sementara dia terus berlari diiringi makian "pembunuh!" dari banyak orang.

Sampai dia menabrak sesuatu… tepatnya seseorang, hingga dia jatuh terduduk kebelakang. Dia membuka matanya, mengadah, melihat lelaki berumur 20an berdiri menjulang di hadapannya. Sepasang mata crimson menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Natsume…"

Mikan merasakan tubuhnya ditarik berdiri, merasakan bahu yang bidang di wajahnya, merasakan sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggangnya. Kehangatan dan ketenangan menjalari tubuhnya dalam dekapan itu. Rasa takut yang melandanya tadi menghilang seketika.

"Kau datang…" gumam Mikan, mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk membalas pelukan. "Kau benar-benar datang…" Senyum tersungging di bibir Mikan. "Kupikir kau tak akan pernah datang. Kupikir kau benar-benar melupakanku. Kupikir kau sudah mati."

"Memang."

Mikan mengerjap, dia mengangkat wajahnya. "Apa?"

Senyum dingin terlihat di wajah Natsume. "Aku menepati janjiku. Aku datang menyelamatkanmu."

Kedua mata Mikan melebar penuh horor melihat bercak-bercak hitam kemerahan menyebar di leher dan setengah wajah Natsume.

Senyum dingin Natsume menjadi terlihat sadis. "Kenapa, polkadot? Apa kau tidak senang melihatku?"

Mulut Mikan terbuka-menutup syok. "A… apa yang…"

Natsume mengetatkan cengkeramannya. "Kenapa kau menjauh, Mikan?" Kulitnya perlahan melepuh, daging dan kulit berjatuhan, meleleh bagai es yang mencair. Senyumannya semakin lebar. "Kau tidak ingat? Aku menjadi seperti ini karena kau. Aku, si bayangan itu, dan Naru datang untuk menyelamatkanmu, tapi lalu kau malah menggunakan campuran alice Mark of Death, Curse, dan Boil, pada kami."

Mata Mikan membelalak semakin lebar. "Ti… tidak mungkin… aku tidak…"

"Oh, iya…" Natsume masih tersenyum dingin, setengah wajahnya hanya terlihat tengkoraknya karena daging dan kulit meleleh. "Kau melakukannya. Kau menyiksa kami dan lalu membunuh kami. Aku melihatnya, Mikan. Kau membunuh si bayangan duluan, menyiksanya dengan menggunakan campuran alice dan membelah tubuhnya perlahan dengan alice Ice sampai dia mati. Dan lalu kau membunuh Naru. Oh, jangan lupa bahwa si guru banci itu mati pelan. Kau benar-benar kreatif, bisa-bisanya terpikir untuk membunuhnya dengan alice Nullification. Aku sendiri sama sekali tidak menyangka, kupikir Nullification itu hanya bisa digunakan untuk menihilkan alice, ternyata aku salah."

"Tidak…"

"Kau sangat menikmatinya, kan? Aku melihatmu tertawa sementara kau menihilkan bagian-bagian tubuh Naru satu demi satu."

"Tidak… aku tidak melakukan itu…"

"Terus, aku yang terakhir. Sepertinya kau memang ada dendam padaku. Kau menggunakan alice Mark of Death, Curse, Boil, Fire, dan Blood Bend, sekaligus padaku. Apalagi kau tidak membiarkanku mati cepat, membuatku mati jauh lebih lambat dari Naru. Kau meninggalkanku di dalam ruangan itu untuk membuatku menyaksikan tubuhku sendiri meleleh dengan sangat perlahan, melihat dan merasakan kengerian hidup dan mati."

"Tidak… hentikan…"

Api muncul di tangan Natsume, membakar pergelangan tangannya sebelum menyebar membakar seluruh tubuh. Mikan memberontak, berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Natsume, merasakan api membakar punggungnya.

Dia mendengar Natsume tertawa keras, nafasnya tersengal-sengal akibat berkurangnya oksigen di dalam kobaran api. Dia melihat kulitnya melepuh, darahnya mendidih, dan akhirnya dia menjerit ketika api membakar tubuhnya sepenuhnya.

* * *

Kedua mata Mikan sontak terbuka, gumpalan udara terlihat dari nafasnya yang berat, keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya dan membasahi tubuhnya.

'_Mimpi…?'_

Dia menutupi kedua matanya dengan sebelah tangannya, tatapan terus mengarah pada langit-langit.

'_Tapi… begitu nyata…'_

Dia berpaling ke arah jendela, menatap serpihan salju berjatuhan.

Salju…

Dia merinding mengingat kembali mimpinya tadi.

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar membuatnya menoleh, melihat sosok pria berambut pirang masuk bersama dua anak lelaki dibelakangnya.

'_Narumi-sensei…'_ Mata Mikan membelalak. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan tempatnya berada sekarang. _'Jadi semua itu tidak sepenuhnya hanya mimpi?'_

Ucapan Narumi memotong pikiran Mikan. "Ah! Mikan-chan, kau sudah bangun rupanya."

Mikan menelan ludah pelan. Ini bukan waktunya untuk melamun! Dia lalu memasang ekspresi polos anak-anak yang baru bangun dari pingsan. "Narumi-sensei… apa yang terjadi?! Ini dimana?!"

Narumi mendekati Mikan yang terlihat panik. "Tenang, Mikan-chan!" ujarnya, sembari tersenyum lebar. "Ini di rumah sakit. Aku benar-benar khawatir, kamu nggak sadarkan diri sejak lusa kemarin, kukira kamu nggak bakal bangun."

Lengan Mikan menopang tubuhnya untuk bangkit duduk. "Lusa kemarin?" tanyanya, terkejut. _'Aku tidur selama dua hari?'_ batinnya tak percaya.

Pria berambut pirang itu mengangguk, menarik kursi untuk duduk. "Apa kamu ingat apa yang terjadi, Mikan-chan?" tanya Narumi, kedua tangannya memegang tangan kanan Mikan. Dia lalu melanjutkan ucapannya ketika Mikan tak menjawab. "Aku dan Misaki-sensei menemukanmu terluka parah, berserta Natsume dan Luca yang juga terluka," lanjutnya, meninggalkan detail bahwa mereka berdua menemukan Natsume dan Luca yang juga babak belur menindih tubuh Mikan dengan Natsume mencekik leher anak perempuan itu. "Apa kamu bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi?"

Ya, Mikan ingat apa yang terjadi, tetapi dia menggeleng, memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahu mantan guru… err… gurunya itu karena dia tahu jika dia memberitahu apa yang terjadi, Natsume dan Luca akan menerima hukuman berat, terutama Natsume. "Tidak," gumamnya. Dia lalu menggaruk pipinya. "Aku ingat aku bangun di ruangan yang mewah, tapi setelah itu aku tidak ingat."

Narumi menghela nafas. "Begitu," gumamnya kecewa, sebelum tersenyum kembali. "Yah… sudahlah. Ngomong-ngomong, Mikan-chan," Dia melirik ke arah dua anak lelaki yang berdiri di dekat pintu. "Natsume dan Luca katanya ingin minta maaf soal kejadian kemarin."

Mikan mengerjap, sementara Natsume dan Luca membuka mulutnya mau memprotes.

"Iya, kan?" tanya Narumi, menoleh ke arah dua anak lelaki itu dengan senyum 'misterius', membuat Luca menelan ludah dan sebulir keringat dingin mengalir di belakang kepala Natsume.

"I-iya…" gumam Luca. "Maaf."

Natsume memalingkan muka. "Hn."

Sebulir keringat besar mengalir di belakang kepala Mikan. "Ah, ya, aku juga minta maaf." Mikan tertawa garing. _'Jelas banget kalau mereka nggak benar-benar minta maaf.'_

Narumi bertepuk tangan, memecahkan suasana canggung yang terjadi. "Baiklah," Dia beranjak dari kursinya. "Aku mau memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa kondisimu, sekalian mau beli minum juga. Mikan-chan mau pesan minum?"

"Mmm… boleh aku minta air mineral?"

"Oke, deh!" Narumi membuka pintu. "Selagi kutinggal, kalian akrabkan diri dulu, ya!" ujarnya sembari melambaikan tangan, sebelum menutup pintu dan pergi.

Keheningan terjadi sesaat, Mikan menghela nafas sementara matanya masih tertuju pada pintu yang menutup. Tingkah Narumi tadi membuatnya rindu. Dia bisa merasakan air mata menggenang.

"Siapa kau?" Sebuah suara yang terdengar mengancam membuat Mikan kembali ke dunia nyata. Dia tersentak, melihat Natsume berdiri waspada dengan api di tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya mengunci pintu.

"Na… Natsume!" sahut Luca pelan, merasa khawatir pada sahabat baiknya. Apa yang sebenarnya sahabatnya ini pikirkan?! Apa dia ingin mendapat hukuman yang lebih berat lagi?! Belum lagi ada hukuman dari Persona…

"Jawab!" desis Natsume, kedua matanya menyipit tajam.

Mikan terdiam menatapnya, tak ada ekspresi apapun di wajahnya. Wajah Natsume memang menakutkan, tetapi Mikan pernah berhadapan dengan orang-orang yang lebih mengancam.

'_Tapi…'_ Mikan merenung sejenak, memandang Natsume dengan tatapan penuh selidik seperti ilmuwan yang mengobservasi kelinci percobaannya. _'Apa mungkin karena umurku yang sudah tua, melihat tatapan mengancam Natsume-cilik jadi kelihatan kayak tatapan tajam anak kucing di mataku?' _Dia menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya untuk mencegah tawa keluar. _'_Adorable._' _

Dia menyunggingkan senyum polos. "Aku Mikan Sakura. Aku datang dari Kyoto, kemari untuk mencari sahabatku."

Suara Natsume terdengar semakin berbahaya. "Apa kau mata-mata?"

Apa?

Mikan mengerjap. Barusan Natsume bertanya…

Mikan mendengus, sebelah tangan menutupi mulutnya untuk menahan tawa.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanya Natsume dingin.

"Kamu." Mikan menghela nafas untuk menghentikan tawanya. "Kenapa kau bisa bertanya begitu? Jelas-jelas kalau aku ini hanya anak perempuan biasa."

Dia lalu mengernyit ketika Natsume menarik rambutnya. " 'Anak perempuan biasa' tak mungkin bisa melakukan hal-hal yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh seorang terlatih." Tatapannya menerawang berbahaya, dia mendekatkan api di tangan kanannya ke wajah Mikan. "Kuulangi, siapa kau?"

Luca menarik lengan Natsume. "Natsume, sudah hentikan! Hukumanmu akan semakin berat kalau begini!"

Natsume tidak mempedulikan peringatan dari temannya, dia masih mengancam Mikan dengan alice Fire miliknya.

Mata Mikan juga menerawang. Dia mencoba mengaktifkan alice Nullification untuk melingkupi tubuhnya agar terlindung dari alice Fire milik Natsume, dan dalam hati menghela nafas lega. Sepertinya dia masih memiliki alicenya, tetapi dia khawatir sekuat apa alicenya saat ini.

"Dan ekspresimu yang tenang itu membuktikannya," geram Natsume, memotong lamunan Mikan. " 'Anak perempuan biasa' akan ketakutan atau menjerit jika api di dekat wajahnya."

_Aw, shit…_

Di dalam batin Mikan menepuk dahi dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Dia lupa untuk berekspresi ketakutan.

Kesalahan yang benar-benar fatal, eh?

Baiklah, kalau sudah begini…

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" jerit Mikan. Dia mendorong wajah Natsume jauh-jauh dan memukul-mukul. "HENTIKAN! JANGAN MENDEKAT! JANGAN LUKAI AKU! TOLOOOONG!"

Natsume dan Luca membelalak syok dan terpaku melihat anak perempuan di hadapan mereka tiba-tiba panik dan memberontak hebat.

Ini anak… jangan-jangan anak ini lamban.

Mereka tersentak mendengar suara derap kaki yang semakin mendekat yang diiringi sahutan. Luca segera berlari menuju jendela, menempelkan dua jari ke mulutnya untuk bersiul.

Pintu berdebam terbuka. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Mikan-chan?!" teriak Narumi, berlari masuk diikuti Misaki yang tadi kebetulan berpas-pasan dengannya di belakangnya.

"Narumi-sensei!" sahut Mikan panik. Narumi terpaku menatap Mikan yang duduk menangis lebay di atas ranjang, sementara Natsume dan Luca berdiri di jendela dengan ancang-ancang mau melompat.

"Natsume! Luca!" bentak Misaki, perasaan kesal dan khawatir bercampur aduk.

Natsume dan Luca terdiam saling bertatapan sesaat, sebelum Natsume mengangkat sehelai kain putih bertotol.

"Sudah dulu, ya," ucap Natsume, tanpa ekspresi. "Celana polkadot."

Keheningan panjang menyeruak.

Natsume dan Luca memanfaatkan keheningan itu untuk kabur. Mereka melompat keluar jendela, terbang menggantung di kaki seekor rajawali raksasa, pergi menjauh dari rumah sakit.

Mikan menatap syok ke arah jendela.

_What the…_

Barusan Natsume…

Siiiiiiiiing~!

"Walah… diambil, ya?" Suara Narumi memecah keheningan.

TENG!

Tubuh Mikan terbaring lemas, sementara wajahnya menyuruk ke kedua lengannya yang telipat.

'_Siiiiaaaaal!'_ jeritnya dalam hati. Tak disangka adegan yang paling TIDAK dia inginkan terjadi malah tetap terjadi!

"Mi… Mikan-chan?" panggil Narumi, ragu-ragu. Keringat dingin mengalir di wajahnya. "Sudahlah… jangan menangis lagi, Mikan-chan."

Aku nggak nangis! Mikan ingin sekali meneriakkan itu, tetapi dia terlalu kesal untuk melakukannya, apalagi mulutnya saat ini terlalu sibuk komat-kamit umpatan-umpatan dan kutukan-kutukan yang dia ketahui dalam tujuh bahasa berbeda, yang bahkan membuat seorang pelaut malu.

Narumi tersenyum lebar, berusaha menghibur. "Kalau cuma celana dalam yang diambil, bukan hal yang penting, kan?" Dia tertawa canggung. "Kalau besar nanti, dia pasti akan melakukan hal yang lebih gila lagi."

'_Bukan hal penting, gundulmu!'_ batin Mikan. _'Harga diri jatuh, tahu!'_

Dan Mikan merasa sedikit terhibur ketika Misaki mengatakan, "Itu, kan, hal yang penting."

"Aku…" gumam Mikan. Sialan, Natsume itu! Bisa-bisanya bocah berandal itu mengambil celana dalamnya! Tetapi yang keluar dari mulutnya lain kalimat. "Aku membuat kakek malu!" sahutnya, tangannya yang terkepal dihantamkannya ke ranjang berulang-kali. "Kakek pasti mengira aku sudah nggak layak jadi pengantin lagi!"

Narumi masih tersenyum lebar. "Ah, jangan khawatir! Saat itu aku akan membuat Natsume bertanggung jawab." ujar Narumi santai.

"Ogah!" bentak Mikan, sontak. Aura gelap lalu menyebar darinya, membuat Narumi dan Misaki langsung mundur.

Narumi menjulurkan tangannya, keringat dingin membanjiri wajahnya. "Mi…Mikan-chan?"

'_Awas saja kau, Natsume Hyuuga!'_ geram Mikan dalam hati, wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi setan sementara rambutnya berkibar-kibar.

Guru berambut pirang itu melompat mundur memeluk Misaki ketika aura gelap semakin cepat menyebar.

'_AKAN KUBUAT KAU DAN TANGANMU MENYESAL SUDAH BERANI MEMBUAT GARA-GARA DENGAN CELANA DALAMKU!'_

Dan 'pernyataan perang' ini menjadi tanda awal dimulainya petualangan Mikan yang kedua sebagai siswa di Alice Academy.

**To Be Continue…**

**A/N :**

Author : Oh, yeah! Update… again… (tepar)

Hotaru : (stoic) Update-mu mulai ngaret.

Author : Yah… apa boleh buat, saya sibuk dengan tugas-tugas… T.U.G.A.S! Hal paling menyebalkan dalam sejarah! (Ш=┌┐=)Ψ

Hotaru : Itu karena kamu bodoh.

Author : (sigh) Yah… jadi orang bodoh itu nggak enak.

Hotaru : Makanya, pakai ini. (mengeluarkan alat berbentuk topi) Dengan ini, kamu bisa membuat otakmu seperti kamu punya ingatan fotografis. Cukup dengan Rp. .xxx, Clever Hat ini bisa kamu dapatkan!

Author : (sweatdrop) Kok, jadi komersial…? (sigh) Baiklah, sekarang saya akan menjawab review para pembaca sekalian.

###

**To Ethel Star :**

Author : (bows) Terima kasih telah membaca dan mereview fic ini. Dan ya, Mikan memiliki kesempatan kedua untuk mengubah masa depannya. Apakah masa depannya akan menjadi tetap seperti kehidupannya yang lalu (atau yang akan datang?) atau dia bisa mengubah masa depannya menjadi akhir yang bahagia, itu bisa kita lihat di akhir fic ini.

Hotaru : Fic ini akan terus dilanjutkan sampai tamat, walau tidak tahu kapan updatenya karena Author orangnya ngaret.

Author : (glare at Hotaru) Iya, iya. Saya memang ngaret.

###

**To Chiroo :**

Author : Terima kasih atas reviewnya! Dan terima kasih telah menunggu lanjutannya. (^_^)

Hotaru : Sudah ada sekilas di chapter ini tentang masa lalu dibalik penderitaannya.

###

**To Sunny Iruzer February :**

Author : Thank you for your review and your support. Dan Anda boleh memanggil saya Scarlet.

Hotaru : Karena dia memang dipanggil Scarlet.

Author : Tapi saya memang lebih memilih dipanggil 'Scarlet'. Kalau saya dipanggil 'Natsume', nanti nggak bisa membedakan antara saya dan Natsume. ('-_-)

Hotaru : (buka permen) Mikan nggak mungkin punya alice bentuk keempat.

Author : Yeah… karena Mikan punya Stealing Alice. #You know what I mean?

###

**To Hikari Kashiwazaki :**

Author : Ya, reader-san. Saya akan terus update fic ini sampai tamat.

Hotaru : Walau kamu harus nunggu lama untuk updatenya.

Author : (glare)

###

Author : (bows) Terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri membaca dan mereview fic ini. Saya sangat senang bila Anda menyukainya.

Hotaru : Tapi… (ngelirik fic) Biarpun Mikan kembali ke masa lalu, tetap saja adegan 'celana dalam' tetap terjadi, ya.

Author : ('==)a Ah… itu, kan, karena dia lengah. (noleh ke pembaca) Untuk akhir kata, Please review if don't mind. Selamat siang dan terima kasih! (^o^)/

Hotaru : Bye bye. (¬o⌐)0

….

…..

…

With crimson camellia,

#

Scarlet Natsume.


	5. Let's Go to Class!

**Disclaimer : _Gakuen Alice isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it._**

**Warning : _Time Travel. Out of Character._**

* * *

**CHAPTER 04**

**LET'S GO TO CLASS!**

* * *

"Mikan-chan! Sudah belum?!"

Mikan mengadah ke arah tirai. "Belum, Narumi-sensei!" sahutnya, sembari tangannya berkutat pada dasi yang melingkari lehernya.

"Aaah! Aku nggak sabar pengen lihat Mikan-chan pakai seragam!"

Sebulir keringat mengalir di dahi Mikan. _'Dasar pedo!'_ batin Mikan, merasa merinding dengan tingkah Narumi. _'Heran kenapa aku dulu menganggap Narumi-sensei itu ayah yang imut.'_ Bulu kuduknya berdiri ketika dia mendengar gumaman-gumaman Narumi yang – menurutnya – terlalu gay.

Tapi…

Dia melihat pantulannya di cermin. Seragam Alice Academy terlihat sangat pas di tubuhnya, atasan hitam lengan panjang dengan kerah lebar warna putih menutupi bahunya, rok kotak-kotak warna merah membalut sampai pertengahan pahanya, ditambah sepasang sepatu boot hitam yang menutupi kakinya.

'_Aku…'_ Alis Mikan berkedut. _'Aku kelihatan kayak orang yang sok imut!'_ teriaknya dalam hati.

"Mikan-chan~!"

Suara panggilan dari Narumi membuatnya tersentak. "Iya, iya!" sahutnya, sembari mengambil pita di atas meja.

Jeritan senang menggema di telinga Mikan setelah dia menarik tirai terbuka, membuat kedua alisnya berkedut tak senang. Jemarinya dengan cekatan mengikat simpul pita yang menguncir rambutnya.

"Narumi-sensei, sudah cukup," erang Mikan, merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan Narumi yang – menurutnya – terlihat seperti tengah menelanjanginya. _'Beneran pedo, deh,' _batinnya muak.

Narumi cemberut. "Tapi, Mikan-chan!" seru Narumi, mengangkat tubuh Mikan ke udara, membuat Mikan terkesiap kaget. "Kau kelihatan imut!"

Rona merah menyebar di pipi Mikan. "Narumi-sensei! Turunkan aku!"

Cengiran Narumi semakin lebar sementara dia menurunkan Mikan. "Ne~! Siap masuk kelas, Mikan-chan?"

Mikan menghela nafas lega ketika kedua kakinya menapak lantai. "Iya, Narumi-sensei!" jawabnya, terdengar ceria. _'Tidak juga, Narumi-san. Kalau bisa, aku lebih memilih jauh-jauh dari akademi ini.'_

* * *

"Mikan-chan," mulai Narumi, sementara mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri koridor. "Sebelumnya sudah kukatakan supaya diterima secara resmi, kamu harus lulus tes masuk, yaitu ujian perburuan selama satu minggu."

Mikan menelengkan kepalanya, bayangan sekilas mengenai saat pertama kali dia mengetahui alice miliknya terlintas di pikirannya. _'Ya, aku tahu.'_

Narumi melihat ekspresi wajah Mikan yang kosong. "Tenang saja, tesnya mudah, kok, Mikan-chan," ujar Narumi, mengira Mikan cemas. "Kalau kamu bisa membaur dan berteman dengan murid-murid di kelas B, kelas yang akan kamu masuki, sekolah akan mengakui level alice yang kamu miliki."

'_Sayangnya tesnya bukan seperti itu, Narumi-sensei,'_ Mikan tersenyum lebar, menyembunyikan kesedihan yang sedikit menyeruak dari dasar hatinya. Dia sangat menikmati kehidupannya di Alice Academy, sampai dia mengetahui tentang alicenya yang kedua dan bahwa dia bisa memodifikasi kegunaan kedua alicenya, yang membuatnya menjadi bahan eksperimen penting bagi para ilmuwan gila itu.

Mikan terlalu hanyut dalam pikirannya sehingga dia tidak menyadari bahwa Narumi berhenti berjalan, membuatnya menabrak punggung gurunya itu.

"Kita sampai, Mikan-chan." Narumi tersenyum lebar, sementara Mikan menoleh melihat pintu ganda yang menjulang di hadapannya. "Aku masuk duluan. Sampai namamu dipanggil, tolong jangan masuk dulu, ya!" ucap Narumi ceria, sembari membuka pintu.

Sementara Mikan berdiri diam di depan pintu, menunggu sampai dia dipanggil, pikirannya berputar kembali ke masa lalunya. Apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah ini? Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir dia berbaur di antara orang-orang, dia tak bisa menjamin bahwa dia mampu berperan sebagai Mikan Sakura yang lama. _'Dan aku tak bisa meremehkan Hotaru,'_ pikirnya. Hotaru sahabat baiknya, walau Mikan melakukan aktingnya dengan sempurna, Hotaru tetap bisa mengetahui emosi dirinya yang sesungguhnya. _'Seperti Luca yang bisa menebak emosi Natsume,' _batinnya geli, tawa kecil keluar pelan dari mulutnya.

Apa dirinya mau bersahabat lagi dengan Hotaru, meskipun sekarang dia tahu apa jadinya di masa depan? Konflik demi konflik semakin membuat Mikan ragu. Dia ingin bersahabat kembali dengan Hotaru. _God damn it!_ Dia sangat merindukan teman baiknya itu! Tapi dia tidak mau Hotaru menjadi sandera pihak akademi!

'_Apalagi, aku tidak lagi memiliki semua sub-aliceku!'_ sahut Mikan dalam hati. Ya, selagi dia di rumah sakit, Mikan menerawang alicenya. Dia masih memiliki alice Nullification dan Stealing, namun semua sub-alice yang dia dapatkan di kehidupannya yang lalu tidak ada lagi. Alice Nullification maupun Alice Stealing, kedua-duanya masih tetap menarik perhatian pihak atas Alice Academy. Mikan menggertakan giginya, dia belum membuat rencana tentang bagaimana dia hidup di akademi, dan itu membuatnya risih.

"Mikan-chan, masuklah!" Sahutan dari balik pintu membuyarkan lamunannya. Mikan menarik nafas untuk menenangkan hatinya, memasang kembali topeng tak terlihat yang menutupi emosinya yang sesungguhnya.

'_Pokoknya untuk saat ini, jalani saja seperti kamu belum mengetahui apa alicemu, Mikan.' _Mikan mendorong pintu terbuka. _'Ingat bahwa kamu ada di waktu ketika kamu belum mengetahui apa-apa. Pihak akademi belum mengetahui tentang dirimu, bagi mereka kamu hanya murid akademi biasa seperti anak-anak lainnya. Asal kamu tidak melakukan apapun yang menarik perhatian, kamu akan baik-baik saja,'_ batinnya terakhir kali, sebelum dia masuk ke dalam kelas.

* * *

Hotaru Imai sibuk memperbaiki penemuannya yang terbaru ketika wali kelas mereka yang bego masuk ke kelas, membuat hening kelas yang tadinya sangat ramai. Dia melirik sekilas pria berambut pirang yang tengah menghibur Fukutan, guru mereka, itu, sebelum terfokus kembali pada alat di tangannya.

"Tumben si banci ke kelas," Hotaru mendengar salah satu murid laki-laki bicara. Gumaman demi gumaman heran dari rekan-rekan sekelasnya menyambut telinganya, yang sama sekali tidak dia hiraukan.

"Tumben kau masuk kelas, Naru!" sahut seorang anak laki-laki yang dipanggil 'Kitsuneme' oleh teman-temannya, yang lalu disambut sahutan-sahutan lain dari murid lainnya.

"_Maa, maa._" Narumi tersenyum lebar. "Memang apa salahnya aku masuk kelas? Aku, kan, wali kelas kalian," lanjutnya, menghiraukan Fukutan yang dengan ketakutan bergumam, "Kalau kamu mengaku wali kelas mereka, jangan bebankan tugasmu ke orang lain, dong…"

Narumi tersenyum ceria sembari menepuk tangannya sekali. "Yak, tolong perhatiannya sebentar, anak-anak! Kita kedatangan-"

"Apa! Murid baru!?" teriakan dari si pembaca pikiran, Kokoroyomi, memotong ucapan Narumi yang kemudian cemberut pundung.

"Koko-chan... jangan menginterupsi..." gumam Narumi, merasa kecewa kejutannya berantakan.

Koko menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Hehe... maaf, _sensei_..."

Narumi menghela nafas. "Seperti yang dikatakan Kokoroyomi, kita kedatangan murid baru,"

Hotaru mengerjap. _'Murid baru? Di pertengahan semester begini?'_

"Mikan-chan, masuklah!"

Ucapan Narumi membuat Hotaru tersentak. _'Masa, sih…?'_ batinnya, kedua matanya melebar, perlahan menoleh ke depan kelas.

Kedua matanya semakin melebar tatkala seorang anak perempuan berambut cokelat yang sebaya dengannya berjalan masuk. Rambut anak itu dikuncir dua, wajahnya yang kekanakan terlihat sangat familiar bagi Hotaru.

'_Mustahil…'_ Mulut Hotaru terbuka sedikit. _'Ini tidak mungkin…'_

Anak perempuan itu berhenti, bibirnya membentuk senyum lebar yang terkesan polos. "Namaku Mikan Sakura. Salam kenal semuanya!"

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N : **

Author : Yeah… update…

Natsume : Yeah… ngaret…

Author : (death glare) Shut up.

Natsume : (stoic glare) Make me.

Author&Natsume : (saling tatap penuh aura permusuhan)

Luca : (sweatdrop) Ah… anu… di bawah ini jawaban dari review anda semua…!

###

**To Sunny Blue February :**

Author : (bows) Terima kasih atas reviewnya, dan… (blush) terima kasih banyak atas pujiannya. (-/- )\

Natsume : Siapa juga yang muji elo, author bego.

Author : (death glare)

Luca : (makin sweatdrop) Erm… terima kasih atas dukungannya.

###

**To Ethel Star :**

Author : Mikan bisa acting karena kehidupannya mengharuskan begitu. Kalau dia tidak bisa acting, tidak mungkin dia bisa bertahan lama dalam kehidupannya yang keras. Selain itu juga, anda pasti sudah mendapatkan hint – walau sedikit – mengenai apa yang telah dilakukan Alice Academy terhadap Mikan, jadi anda pasti mengerti kenapa Mikan bisa akting.

Natsume : (glare) Siapa bocah polkadot itu sebenarnya?

Author : (meletin lidah) No telling! That's spoiler!

Natsume : Tch.

###

**To Yuki Sakura :**

Natsume : (baca PM) Khukhukhukhukhu…

Author : (sweatdrop) Apa?

Natsume : Pertanyaan menarik. (lempar hape ke author)

Author : ( ~_o) (baca PM) ….. ('OAO)!?

Natsume : (dark aura + evil chuckle) Khukhukhu… jawab pertanyaannya Author. Kenapa, walaupun punya kekuatan yang luar biasa hebat dan kuat, Mikan Sakura masih tidak bisa lepas dari cengkeraman pihak akademi? Dan kenapa dia bisa tertangkap dan dikurung?

Author : Er… anou… (''OAO)

Natsume : (o_~ ) Hm?

Author : Eto…

Natsume : Hm, hm…?

Author : Erm… ('=A=) Itu… spoiler…?

Natsume : He…? (o_~ ) Bilang aja kalo elo belum mikirin sampai sana.

Author : (murmur) Diem lu.

Natsume : I already said MAKE ME.

Author : (snapped) I'LL SHOW YOU 'MAKE ME'! (nyerang Natsume pakai cambuk baja)

Natsume : (mengelak)

###

Luca : (bows) Terima kasih telah membaca dan mereview fic ini. Author sangat menghargainya. (sweatdrop lihat Author dan Natsume bertarung)

Para binatang Luca : (bentangin banner bertuliskan "PLEASE REVIEW IF DON'T MIND!"

….

…..

…

With crimson camellia,

#

Scarlet Natsume.


End file.
